User blog:FourSevensRueful/Warden Wizard Theory
Hello readers, I have my own theory about the warden wizards. How They Formed Human wizards were never a native part of the lives of Prodigy Island. It was so separated from the rest of the world, it was located right in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. However, native monsters and dwarven humanoids were common in the area, probably humanoids long evolved and separated through the crumbling of Pangaea. Finally, vikings centuries ago have populated the area and learned magical ways, separated from their pillaging life. But as soon as their arrival was heard of on Prodigy Island, the commoners welcomed these and both tribes shared their ways of life. However, an evil force was among the viking assimilates, wizard hybrids that had learned arcane secrets of the magic there. Harnessing shadow magic to their will, they were able to take control of the minds of the monsters there. They quickly controlled the many with mind illusions, and whoever learned good arcane magic called out to other countries in Europe for help to stop this newly-created Order of Influence. More vikings who had not partaken in the journey had traveled on ship to Prodigy Island, most surviving with their classic brute strength and resistance to magic. Through the great armies, battles, and more, they had driven down beasts of sea, land, and air alike. Titans and bosses created by magic of the Order of Influence had fallen, but not easily. The majority of viking fighters perished, while only the ones who knew magic extensively had survived. Solely ten had remained from the war as vikings or viking-creature hybrids: Dreus, the Plant Wielder, a human who knew the powers of Firefly Forest and what lied deep within; Lily, the Water Witch, a friendly hag enchanted by the ways of the Atlantic and created water magic for the safety of others; Fuega, the Fire Wraith, a living magical flame spirit who defends others fiercely in battle with the use of infernal incantations that summon blazes; Blizzen, the Ice Warlock, a human illusionist who secluded himself to Shiverchill Mountains and practiced arcane ice powers; Wendy the Storm Wiccan, a halfling viking that uses the powers of the air and weather to chant and bless others on with their battles; Zachary the Astral Warden, a raccoonfolk made to be the first warden with basic powers of most wizards; Marion the Shadow Wendigo, a human who was a traitor to the Order of Influence temporarily and decided to experiment on other types of spellcasting; with three other human disciples of Zachary - Atlas, a demigod who has tried to learn some magic and did so well to create unnatural powers, Fraille, a naiive demigoddess who seems to had just survived only to wish to repopulate Prodigy Island full of wizards using spawning magic, and The Reviver, a strange half-drow-elf-half-human mistress who had strange astral powers to heal and revive wizards using strange velvet-red-colored gemstones only she is able to unlock healing powers with. Only Dreus, Lily, Fuega, Blizzen, Wendy, Zachary, and Marion were wardens who decided to become a group of powerful wardens, headmasters, and headmistresses of an Academy they'd open up to teach humans from the rest of the world some great magic! What Happened to the Non-Warden Survivors? Atlas and Fraille lived to see the Academy open, but The Reviver used her life-force power to spread neutral energy throughout Prodigy Island and keep it safe, no matter what apocalyspe would occur. She made sure that every creature that had not suffered a mortal wound would live eternally somehow. Atlas and Fraille later repopulated the island by creating one daughter that you know as Mira. She, however, resided alone in a tower to test wizards of their skill and keep herself forever young with every victory. 7 Millenia Later... For 7,000 years, Prodigy Island has finally stayed safe and had many new areas opened up. It was a popular tourist site for all those that had believed in magic. However, the strange magic pumped through Prodigy Island caused time to pass seven times slower in the island than the rest of the world for some reason. Therefore, it was really just over one millenia after the viking invasion that time had passed. It's present-day, and September finally came in the island. Now that almost nobody believed in magic anymore, the academy would only receive 1,000 students instead of the regular 50,000 it originally obtained. Teachers and staff members were either the remaining Wardens or Fairy Guides, fairy people that have all types of appearances but are short, small, and have wings. They were the usual class instructors and also great magicians. By the way, I said REMAINING WARDENS. Marion had left being a headmaster and warden after he decided to reform the Order of Influence again and told this to the other Wardens. Bring shunned by the others, he fell into such a depression had he had went into a coma and perished. Since the magic laws set in place by The Reviver were still in effect, he had too revived as a re-animated marionette that had possessed his warden robe and marionette controllers that he used her evil re-animation magic he liked to practice. He claimed to be the new president of the Order, and made new animated creatures along the way like Pippet, the five Titans, and an odd scarecrow that could only take damage and do nothing. Many years ago in his hidden power, he summoned more mind illusions on monsters he had captured and used to do his bidding. In this way, he defeated the five original Epics as they were the pet companions, aka familiars, of the wardens themselves. He was then able to defeat four lesser-known epic dragons and turned all nine into statues, in which he erected in a floating coliseum he built himself to challenge any foe that appeared in hopes that any creature that entered would be intimidated by the frozen life figures that were way to powerful for them. This allowed the Order to grow greatly, while the wardens had grieved over their best friends that they had lost. One day in early September, he found out that some new students would be coming by boat from North America to start their education on the next day. And he wanted a way to prevent any enemies from rebelling against illusions to grow his army and take over lands beyond Prodigy Island. The fallen warden wished for power, riches, and submittance by subjects, to live his spirit life as an eternity of greatness...one of the ideals of a classic viking was to conquer and control, after all. Many new students have arrived for their year abroad and took to their dorms by the edge of the ocean in sea-viewing dormitories. The next day, some fairy guides had gotten them up individually to ask for their names. Just at the moment, the fallen warden decided to strike, attempting to faint the wizard students who he thought would make great subjects. An army of TripTrop inflitrated the dormitory area, and all were defeated far too easily even though it was the first battle for every single wizard. Fallen Marion then sent out armies of four academy starter pets in which he also controlled, trying to see if a second attempt would be greater. Each of them easily captured the starters that they hose, and forced the other three quarters to retreat quickly in fear of losing his army. 1,000 TripTrop defeated, 1,000 starter monsters caught by being rescued from the power. The wizards seemed to hold pwoer to brealk the curses he held on his army. The fallen warden decided to strike further and the farthest he'd ever wish to to! Just in time when the first few wizards and fairy guides had entered the Academy, he attempted to use a shadow-powered blast to destroy all of the Warden Keystones, gems made of substances so rare, only each exist by themselves - a Firefly Emerald mined from the deep mines of Firefly Forest, a Shiverchill Diamond mined from the crystal mines in the mountain, a Skywatch Amethyst manufactured by rare storm magic long ago, a Bonfire Ruby forged from the hottest possible magma ever bubbling to the top of the volcano, and a Shipwreck Sapphire buried at the bottom of the Atlantic polished by weathering. These five gems reflected the elements of the areas in which they originated from, but had quickly disappeared with the shadow blast that had been used to destroy all bridges located near the Academy to enter it. The warden keystones had been moved far away and the Wardens themselves, all in hiding, had been weakened as a part of themselves have been imbued into the keystones. Zachary the Astral Warden had escaped in time as he was able to defend himself from the storming into the Academy by the Order and went far away, but the other five wardens remaining had been defeated on the Academy's third floor, unable to be reached by a lock. It is now up to the wizard to save the Wardens. I think that these are the names and pwoers of them and I'll probably try to recreate what they might look like. I hope you enjoyed my theory. ~ Four Category:Blog posts